


Personal Raincloud

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Aid, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, fun ghoul gets a hug are you guys happy now?, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Kobra and Jet hatch a plan to make Fun Ghoul feel better.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 27





	Personal Raincloud

**Author's Note:**

> Fine!!! Fun Ghoul gets a hug!! Now leave me alone /j

“Hey, Jet,” the Kobra Kid popped his head over the edge of the roof just in time to watch Jet Star drop their wrench in surprise.

“Witch, a little warning next time?”

Kobra shrugged, levering his body up onto the roof.

Jet picked their wrench up and crouched next to a solar panel, “What’s up?”

Again, Kobra shrugged, “Ghoul seemed off t’you lately? He’s not… I think something’s up.”

“Sure,” Jet tightened a bolt, then another, not looking up as they spoke. “He’s got his own personal raincloud followin’ him.”

Kobra wouldn’t have phrased it like that, but Jet was right. It’d been days since Kobra had seen Fun Ghoul smile, longer since he’d heard him laugh. Nothing Kobra did seemed to help, and dragging Ghoul to bed so that Kobra could flutter kisses over his eyelids and ask him _what’s wrong_ had just been met with heavy sighs and plastered-on grins.

“Well… What should I do?” Kobra didn’t particularly like asking for help, especially about something that he _should’ve_ known how to handle, but he was at his wit’s end and his sibling certainly wasn’t much help.

“Let Ghoul deal with it. You ever known him to ask for help?”

“No, but— Fuck. I don’t like this.”

“No,” mused Jet, they tossed a bolt into the air and caught it. A sly grin crept over their face. “Promise not to get mad and I’ll help you snap him out of it.”

“Why? What are y—?”

Jet cut Kobra off, “Pretend this hurts more than it does.”

“Wha—?”

Before he’d finished the word, Jet tossed the bolt at Kobra. It came flying at his face and Kobra flinched out of the way. His flinch sent him stumbling backward, right off the edge of the roof.

Kobra hit the ground hard, swearing as soon as he got enough breath back into his lungs to do so. “OW! Mother _fucker.”_

“What’s—? Oh fuck, Kobes!” Ghoul came running out of the garage, crashing to his knees at Kobra’s side before Kobra even saw Jet’s head poke out over the edge of the roof. “You okay? What happened?”

“I—” Kobra licked his lips, not even too sure what had just happened himself.

Sliding down the ladder to the ground, Jet filled in what Kobra couldn’t. “He was helpin’ me with the panels. Dropped a bolt and went over the edge when he tried to grab it.”

Kobra shot a glare at Jet, they pressed a finger to their lips, removing their hand before Ghoul turned to look at them. When Ghoul turned back to Kobra, his sullen expression from the past week had melted into concern.

“Okay, _Hermoso_ _,_ don’t move. I gotta check your neck.”

Kobra closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Ghoul to make sure he hadn’t broken anything in his Jet-sponsored tumble from the roof. 

“You could be more careful, yknow. ‘M not always around to pick you up when ya forget where your feet are,” muttered Ghoul, mostly to himself.

Kobra opened his eyes, about to argue that he _had_ been careful when Jet kicked his leg and a pained gasp slipped from Kobra’s mouth.

“Fuck, what hurts? Breathe, Baby, talk to me.”

“I’m—” Jet cleared their throat and Kobra remembered what they’d said about pretending to be in more pain than he was. “My leg? I think I hit the ladder on the way down.”

“Lucky you didn’t break an ankle trying to land on your feet. C’mon,” Ghoul hoisted Kobra up into his arms. “Let’s go inside, we’ll put some ice on it an’ you can lie down.”

“I don’t wanna wake up Cherri,” protested Kobra.

“He won’t mind.”

“I gotta finish up with the panels,” Jet excused themself neatly. “Feel better, Kobes.”

As Ghoul turned to carry Kobra to the front door of the diner, Kobra turned to flip Jet off and they stuck their tongue out in response. Ghoul didn’t notice, still lightly berating Kobra for his perceived carelessness.

“... An’ it’s not like Jet’s good at setting bones. What ‘f I was on a run? And don’t—” Kobra snapped his mouth shut. “Say you’d’ve called Pony. Y’know ae’d fuss over you for weeks.”

“And you wouldn’t?” Kobra couldn’t help interrupting. He was rewarded for the comment with a not-so-gentle kiss to the forehead.

“Damn right.”

Cherri stirred when Ghoul deposited Kobra on the bed, then left the room again.

“Kobes,” yawned Cherri. “What’s—”

“Pretend I’m hurt, Jet said it would help Ghoul.”

“Mmkay,” Cherri laced his fingers through Kobra’s and closed his eyes again.

Kobra began to untie his boots one-handed but was interrupted by Ghoul’s return.

“Lie down, let me,” he murmured.

Kobra didn’t protest, taking the ice pack and positioning it over the part of his leg that was likeliest to be injured. The facade was a little weird, but it wasn’t escaping his notice that Ghoul did seem to be happier. When he finished untying Kobra’s boots and easing them off, Kobra convinced Ghoul to lie with him.

“I need you to keep me warm, the ice is so ch-ch-chilly,” Kobra faked a shiver and Ghoul rolled his eyes.

“You’ve got another boyfriend right there.” Kobra stuck his lower lip out and Ghoul relented, “It’s your bike that’s not gettin’ fixed, then.”

Ghoul lay down, wrapping his arms around Kobra’s waist and resting his head on his chest. Gently, Kobra pressed a kiss to Ghoul’s hair and he felt him sigh.

“Glad you’re okay,” murmured Ghoul.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Kobra replied.

Ghoul sniffed. He wiped his nose. Kobra politely ignored the warm patch growing on his sternum, hugging his boyfriend close as he worked through whatever had been bothering him.

Ghoul didn’t cry long, the icepack on Kobra’s uninjured leg had barely melted when he lifted his head and flashed a watery smile up at Kobra.

“All good?” Kobra asked.

“Just… Really fuckin’ glad you’re okay.”

The lie was obvious, but Kobra wasn’t in a place to call Ghoul on it, so he tugged Ghoul up into a proper kiss, then rolled him over so that Ghoul was between him and Cherri.

“I think we should take a nap.”

“Fine by me.”

One last time, Kobra kissed Ghoul, then he closed his eyes, safe and happy and warm in bed with his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment, y'all know the drill. <3


End file.
